


A Brew, indeed, a Fluid Friend

by Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life (Bloody_Jeans)



Series: Attack on Tumblr (Anime Prompt Fills) [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Human Kaneki, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Graphic Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Jeans/pseuds/Yaoi_is_Still_Ruining_My_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anteiku gets a sudden influx of new customers, so Kaneki is forced to share a table with a complete stranger.  He doesn't expect what's to come of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blonde Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Title quoted from 'Emmett Lee Dickinson', Emily Dickinson's apparent third cousin, twice removed at her request? Honestly, I don't know if this guy and his poem are real or not, so I've decided to include the image I got this from. Here it is: http://www.thedickinson.net/uploads/1/8/1/0/18104281/2739871.jpg?625. Either way, I love the line, so I'm keeping it.
> 
> Anyway, just sit back, relax, and enjoy. Also, please be aware this is my first time writing for the TG fandom (which I've only recently discovered) and writing in present tense, so I may accidentally flip to past a couple times, but I've edited this as well as I can, so hopefully...

"We're sorry, but there are no seats left," the barista at the entrance, Touka-san, says.

Kaneki glances around, and his eyebrows furrow. _She's right._

The small coffee shop is jam-packed, even the private booths in the back, which is odd. The nineteen-year-old has been going to the same spot for the past two years, and it's never had these many people in an entire week.

_So what's with the sudden influx of customers?_

"We've recently added some new items to the menu, and they've been a hit so far," Touka-san explains, and Kaneki flushes in embarrassment when he realizes he spoke aloud.

"Oh, alright," he murmurs. "I guess I'll come back another time, then."

A surge of disappointment barrels through him. The only reason he'd ever gone to Anteiku in the first place was for its privacy and availability, and now that's changed as well. Sure, the coffee's great and the location's nearby, but there are closer, better spots, though none of which as quiet and comforting as Anteiku.

Kaneki hitches his backpack further up his shoulder and turns to go, but a voice interrupts, "Excuse me," stopping him in his tracks. He turns his head to look in surprise.

A handsome young man with short, dirty blonde hair and dark roots stares back at him, brown eyes friendly and toothy grin inviting. He's only slightly taller than Kaneki and about the same age. 

The dark-haired student feels as if he recognizes him from somewhere, but that's just ridiculous. He would definitely remember meeting someone as attractive as the person before him.

"I couldn't help but overhear—well, I could, but I didn't—I mean, uh...," the blonde stammers. Kaneki resists the urge to giggle. Taking a deep breath, the stranger continues, "You can sit with me if you'd like? I'm not expecting anyone, and there's space." He gestures towards the table next to his waist.

Kaneki's eyes widen, and he considers this for a moment. _So far, he's the only one offering... though it may be distracting to be near him. But I've already read this book twice now, so I should be fine, right?_

Both Touka-san and the stranger are looking at him now, and he suddenly feels guilty for wasting their time. Nibbling on his lower lip, a nervous habit he'd thought he'd curbed in high school, he agrees, "I'd like that, thank you."

The blonde grins at him and sits down at one end of the circular table, shuffling papers over to make room. Kaneki carefully seats himself across from the other man and unzips his bag to bring out the latest and greatest novel from his favorite author. It's only been two months since he's bought it, but this is already his third time reading it.

Touka-san comes over again and pulls out her notepad. "The usual for both of you, then?" At their nods, the younger girl retreats to the counter, and the two are left in silence.

Oddly enough, Kaneki feels comfortable in the other's presence instead of distracted like he'd thought. Neither tries to start up any conversation, which he's grateful for. He's not entirely sure what he would say in the first place, as he still has trouble talking to his own cousins. Just imagine tea—or rather, coffee—talk with an utter stranger whose name he didn't even know.

 _This is why I don't date_ , a distant part of his mind reminds him, but once it starts wandering into a dangerous territory with its "maybe's", Kaneki shakes it off.

No, instead, the blonde boy immediately refocuses on the papers before him with admirable dedication upon sitting down, not even glancing up to sip at his drink as he scribbles something down furiously. If Kaneki has to take a guess, it's probably an overdue project or the like.

Blinking as he realizes he was staring for far too long, Kaneki turns back to his own book, zeroing in on a particularly complex sentence he still hasn't been able to figure out the meaning behind despite all his best efforts.

After about an hour, the stranger glances up at the clock hanging above the counter, quickly packs up shop in his own knapsack, drops a couple yen on the table, and then rushes out, the bell above the entrance clanging his departure. 

Kaneki watches him go, half-way done through his novel. Outside the cafe, almost as an afterthought, the blonde turns to the large display window Kaneki's sitting at and gives him a bright smile and light wave.

The black-haired boy tries not to examine too closely the pleased shudder that travels down his spine at the action. Touka-san wanders by and grabs the man's leftover coffee and payment.

Soon, Kaneki finishes up his own espresso before leaving as well, still dropping a tip near his cup despite the complications in his seating—though it turned out quite well for him, anyway. 

His only regret is that he'll probably never see the stranger again.

 

Okay, he's wrong.

The second day follows the same pattern, though Kaneki comes in at an earlier time, right before his first morning class. Anteiku is still throbbing with people, and there are still no seats for him until he still gets an offer from a person who's not a complete stranger anymore.

 _Blonde Boy_ , he dubbed him late last night while he was taking a slightly-chillier-than-normal shower.

After Kaneki sits down upon invitation again, concealing his excitement, Touka-san takes their orders. Kaneki orders his usual, but Blonde Boy tries a cappuccino this time. Again, the dark-haired boy rereads a novel, and the stranger scrambles to finish a paper—at least, that's what Kaneki continues to assume.

However, at the end of the hour, he decides to spruce things up.

As Blonde Boy stands to leave and pulls out his wallet, Kaneki clears his throat, meeting the other man's— _wow, pretty color, long lashes, no, don't think about it again_ —gaze.

"Please leave it. I'll pay for you," he says and then glances back down at his book, breaking eye contact. It's almost a relief. "As a thank you."

Blonde Boy stares at him for a couple seconds—almost a minute, Kaneki counts—and then he grins, pocketing the yen. "Hey, thanks, man. I appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Kaneki murmurs after the other boy leaves.

For whatever reason, he doesn't mind—feels thrilled, actually—that he's just spent his hard-earned money on a random (good-looking) person.

 

"Hide."

Kaneki glances up from his work. The third time, he's the one overloaded with papers, while Blonde Boy plays something on his phone.

"What?"

It's the first time they've talked when they haven't needed to.

Blonde Boy looks up and meets his eye, and thoughts from yesterday come running back to Kaneki. "My name. It's Nagachika Hideyoshi, but you can just call me Hide if you want."

The dark-haired boy smiles, just a little, but enough to get his message across. "Kaneki Ken," he answers, and Blonde Boy—Hide—nods, going back to whatever he's doing on his phone. It takes Kaneki takes a little longer to focus on his essay.

 

"So what do you do for a living?" Kaneki asks.

It's been two weeks since they've met, and each and every time, Hide is the one to initiate the conversation. The dark-haired boy decides it's time for that to stop and picks the first question that pops to mind.

Both of them are relaxed just then, and it's almost dark out but they're still sitting there with their finished coffees and respective work. Hide tenses and hesitates, the first time Kaneki's ever seen him do so and the last thing he wanted to happen, and bites his lip. Just as Kaneki's about to retract his statement, the blonde opens his mouth.

"I probably shouldn't be telling you this; it's private, but I... _trust you_. A lot," Hide answers, and a shock shoots down Kaneki's spine at both his previous and next words. "I'm a CCG investigator assistant."

The dark-haired boy doesn't know what's more surprising. He'd assumed Hide was a college student like him, and that's been the basis of his identity to Kaneki for the past two weeks. But also, how can the blonde already trust him? They've barely even discussed favorite colors (though he's uncovered a new one just recently—a nice shade of yellow and brown mix).

As if reading his thoughts, Hide adds, "I only recently dropped out of Kamii University to join the force." He doesn't elaborate on the trust factor, however.

"Oh," Kaneki murmurs distractedly, the dots connecting somewhere in the back of his mind. "We used to go the same college, then."

Hide's eyebrows reach for his darkening hairline (and Kaneki hasn't been told this, but he knows the other man bleaches it weekly). "Really? Maybe that's why you're so familiar."

"Maybe."

That doesn't seem right, though.

 

It's been a month since their first meeting. By now, the crowd has drastically died down, the popularity of the new cakes going with it, much to the relief of the regulars and the employees, though the owner, Yoshimura-san, seems rather glum about it.

Technically, Kaneki and Hide, who's now an official regular, can sit separately again.

Neither one of them comments when Hide calmly slides down across from Kaneki the next day and unpacks his suitcase full of documents. Kaneki hides a smile and concentrates on a new book, this time from a different novelist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off this Tumblr prompt: "Forced to share a table at the coffee shop a couple days in a row because crowded coffee shop and no room AU".
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! If you did, please be sure to leave some feedback, as I thrive off of comments. 
> 
> Also, I've got almost the entire 5 chapters written out, but I'm not sure if I'm going to post them or just leave this story here as a one-shot. What do you guys think? Yay or nay?
> 
> Anyway, until next time, my lovelies!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


	2. Not a Bad Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, guys, thank you so much for all the feedback last chapter! I truly appreciated every bit of it and tried replying to everyone's comments, so I'm sorry if I accidentally missed yours. Anyway, enjoy!

_"Is it actually that funny to you?"_

_"Let's be real here. You can't be serious about going to a bookstore for your first date."_

_"Why not? She might be thrilled, you know!"_

_"For your information, that's never going to happen. Period."_

_"What? Fine then, how about I take her out to Big Grill, just the two of us, and grab some burgers?"_

_More laughter._

_"I'm being completely serious here!"_

_"No, it's great! But when the actual date happens, it'll be a flop."_

_"What, you don't think I can handle it? What would you do, Hide-kun?"_

_"Listen up. When it comes to dates, you have to pick a place that excites the girl, and the only girl I know who would be excited by that is you."_

_"H-hey! Don't insult me. Besides, what place would you pick then?"_

_"Huh? Uh... I..."_

_"You don't even know!"_

_"If I knew, I wouldn't be wasting my afternoon here having a date with you."_

_"I suppose that's true."_

_"Anyhow, who's the lucky girl? The cutie you were talking about?"_

"I don't see her today... Odd. She comes here almost as often as you though I don't think I've ever seen you at the same time."

Hide sends him a glance he can't interpret. "That's weird. I wonder why."

 

Eventually, Kaneki stops bringing his books entirely.

At the same time, they exchange phone numbers, and Kaneki's the first to text, strangely enough, asking to set up a specific meet time at Anteiku. They agree on 11 a.m. working best for both.

It just brings them all that much closer, and the black-haired boy feels as if he's known Hide forever.

It's certainly not a bad feeling.

 

"You know, there's this book-signing thing going on next week," Hide casually comments one afternoon, caressing his third cup of coffee while Kaneki scribbles down an answer for a rather difficult problem.

The black-haired boy reluctantly looks up. "For who?"

"What's her name, again?" The blonde taps his chin thoughtfully, and then sharp eyes meet Kaneki's. "Takasaki Senju?"

"Takatsuki Sen," Kaneki protests, and then it registers. The excitement is clear on his now glowing face, and Hide can't resist a chuckle. "How come I didn't hear about it, too?"

"The news has been private so far, but the official announcement is coming tomorrow. I got an accidental heads up," the blonde explains. "Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go? With me. I've already asked my other friends, but none of them like her as much as you," he quickly reassures the college student.

"Wait, you've read Takatsuki-san's works? How come you haven't said anything?"

Hide shrugs. "Not her biggest fan, but I thought it might be cool to share on Facebook."

Kaneki bites his lip to keep a crazy smile off his face. "Who do you think I am? Of course, I want to."

"That's just the answer I wanted to hear," Hide grins.

 

The signing is— _is_ —well, Kaneki doesn't know how to explain it, so he decides to break it all down that night.

Seeing his favorite author in person: _wonderful._

Hanging out with Hide outside of Anteiku: _pleasant._

Getting said author's autograph: _thrilling_.

Having it implied that he and his friend are in a relationship: _confusing_.

Not having your said friend deny it: _eye-opening_ , for one thing.

Kissing said friend: well, Kaneki doesn't know about that one yet.

 

As it turns out, Takatsuki-san is a lovely, young woman (which is a bit off what Kaneki imagined her to be, but that's alright) though with dyed hair and unusual clothing. That doesn't seem to bother any of her fans, however, especially not the nineteen-year-old college student.

When Hide steps up next, Kaneki quietly follows, keeping his eyes downcast as he tries to conceal the fact he's practically ogling the fantastic woman sitting before him. His friend, unfortunately, decides that's just the right thing to blurt out first.

"How can I help you boys today?" Takatsuki-san smiles brightly at them.

"It's nice to meet you, Takatsuki-san. I'm not your biggest fan; personally, your books aren't my cup of tea, but my friend here, oh boy, he's the biggest fanboy you've ever seen. I know he doesn't really show it, but he's extremely excited right now and desperate for a signed copy. Think you can give him one?"

Kaneki splutters and nearly drops his backpack when the security guards in each corner start suddenly sending him suspicious looks.

"Hide!" he hisses.

Takatsuki-san blinks then blinks again and, to both of their shocks, starts cooing. "Aw, it's so nice seeing boys your age so open these days! Of course your hun can get one!" She searches for her sparkly purple pen in the mess of papers and books on her table and snatches a copy to sign.

"His name's Kaneki Ken," Hide adds helpfully, and the black-haired boy just wants to strangle him oh so badly right then.

"W-wait—" Kaneki starts to protest.

"Here you go!" Takatsuki-san says, twisting her pen with a flourish at the last stroke. "One signed copy for your reading pleasure!"

Hide bows, a smile growing on his face as he accepts the book. "Thank you so much, Takatsuki-san!"

Before Kaneki can even attempt to open his mouth to speak again, Hide is grabbing his sleeve and pulling him out of the bookstore and away from the stares. Kaneki yanks out of his grip the moment they exit and turns to demand, "What the hell was that?"

The blonde innocently meets his gaze as he offers Kaneki the novel. "That was a book-signing, Kaneki-kun. I assumed you'd know better about it than I."

The dark-haired boy's eye twitches. "You know what I meant. Why did you let her think that?"

"Well, why not?" Hide rubs the back of his head, jostling his headphones. "It's not like she'll remember you after this. Besides, it just would've taken longer to get out of there if we explained our actual relationship, and I know that you were about as close to having a panic attack as you ever were a couple minutes ago, as much as you love her writing."

 _He has a point, though a stupid one_ , a quiet side of Kaneki's brain notices, but Kaneki ignores it in favor of saying, "You could've let me pay at least. I'm not a charity case."

Hide's face softens. "No, definitely not. You're my best friend, Kaneki, and I wanted to do this for you."

Best friend? This is the first time they've ever actually acknowledged that fact, and Kaneki finds it to be slightly terrifying. He's never had a best friend before, has barely ever even gotten to the basic, tentative friend level with someone he's known for years and years. But Hide managed all that and more in only three months.

Something shoots down the black-haired boy's spine at the statement, and a knowing look crosses Hide— _his best friend's_ —face. Kaneki doesn't—or rather, _can't_ move while the blonde gets closer and closer with each passing second.

Their lips stop only a millimeter from each other, and when his friend speaks, Kaneki can almost feel the soft brush of pink.

"I have to know if you're really okay with this, Kaneki," Hide murmurs, and his breath smells like fresh strawberries— _breakfast, maybe?_ Before the dark-haired boy lets his thoughts process that too much, he furrows his eyebrows.

How does he answer? What he can he say without hurting his friend?

He doesn't even know what to _think_ in the first place.

Before Kaneki can try to fluster up some sort of response, Hide is already pulling away, nodding his head in acceptance. "It's alright, Kaneki," he says. "I understand."

"But—"

"I have to go. My shift started a couple minutes ago, and my boss will have my ass if I'm any later," Hide laughs, but the sound of it is off. The blonde rubs the back of his head again, something Kaneki has noticed to be a little quirk of his—like people biting their nails, twiddling their thumbs, thumping their heels. _He only does it when he's nervous._

"I'll see you around, Kaneki-kun. Text me some time, yeah?"

Hide sends him one last pained smile before tucking his hands in his pockets and walking in the opposite direction. Kaneki watches him go, speechless and unsure of what just occurred.

 

The next two days are spent examining himself.

When he finally comes to a conclusion, it's near heart-stopping.

Kaneki can't get up from bed for the rest of the evening.

 

_Can we talk? - K_

_Just say when. - H_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm sorry this one isn't as good as the last, but it's been a while since I've rewatched Tokyo Ghoul and I've also been pretty distracted lately. School is starting up again on extremely short notice, so I've been flocking to all the stores to shop last minute. It was an exhausting and difficult search, let me tell you (u.u). Anyway, I hope this chapter was still okay to read, and if not, my sincerest apologies. I'll try to bump the quality back up next time...
> 
> I love you guys, and see you next chappie!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo
> 
> (P.S.: So I've officially exhausted all my fandoms - and I have a lot of them... Now I have nothing to read and am very desperate, so please, please, please leave some recommendations down below, whether they're fanfics or fandoms or whatever. I would love you even more if you did so!)


	3. Not-So-Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the better... and then the worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devon: ... do I still get my cookies? <3

Friday rolls around, and Touka-san greets him at the entrance of Anteiku. When she asks for his order, Kaneki almost declines but changes his mind when his eyes catch a glimpse of blonde hair. Anxiousness rolls in him as he off-handedly answers, "One cappuccino, please."

Hesitating for only a second, Kaneki heads over to the corner. It's one of the more private booths in the back where Hide is nursing his own coffee cup, and when Kaneki stops next to the table, he looks up, blue eyes meeting dark. The younger boy glances away instinctively.

"May I sit?" he asks but already knows the answer, easing into the opposite seat.

Hide stares at him. "So," he murmurs, "what did you want to talk about?" The black-haired boy raises an eyebrow and the blonde chuckles. "Yeah, alright, dumb question." The atmosphere eases up a little, and Kaneki is surprised to find it easy to grin back, like their normal selves.

The dark-haired boy shakes his head to clear his thoughts. "Can we wait for my coffee first?" Hide quickly nods, and Touka-san doesn't take long to serve him.

"Here you go," she says, bending over to place the cup on the table, and Kaneki glimpses her dark eyes flickering in between them in interest. Thankfully, Touka-san knows when she's not needed and hurries away, pulling her phone out.

Kaneki takes a deep gulp of the steaming hot coffee, burning his tongue pleasantly. "Ah..." Warming his nerves, the coffee relaxes him - he had just known this would be a good spot for something as intense as this. When he opens his eyes again, Hide is watching, waiting patiently. For him.

Kaneki finally murmurs, "I understand now," and the blonde's shoulders stiffen. "I don't really know what to say or think or - no, that's a lie. I do."

"And?" Hide quickly prompts.

"I'd... I've never done this before. At all. But I would like to try... if you're willing, too," he stammers, and his best friend's eyes brighten. He goes on, more confident now, "I want to give us a go. I don't know if it'll work out or if you'll still want me by the end of it, but - "

"Of course I will," Hide interrupts. "And none of that matters, Kaneki."

Kaneki bites his lip. "So, are we...?"

"Yeah," Hide breathes. "Yeah," he repeats firmer.

"What should we do?" The dark-haired boy hadn't thought this far out.

"Just hang out like we always do. We don't have to rush," Hide explains, and any doubts lingering in Kaneki's mind fade away right then.

"Good," Kaneki eloquently says, because he'll always be awkward like that but it's okay now. Hide doesn't mind anyway.

 

This time, they stay until the light outside starts to fade. This time, the bell only jangles once. This time, Hide escorts him to his apartment. And this time, Kaneki is eager, too. 

It's just a (not-so-)simple kiss. But it's more than enough for now.

 

**[SATURDAY]**

_Hey, do you like pie? - H_  
_I guess. Why? - K  
_No reason. ;)_ \- H_

 

**[SUNDAY]**

_I just finished Takatsuki-san's book. - K_  
_And??? - H_  
_I loved it. Even with her... odd signing on the front page. - K_  
_LOL, awesome! What does it say? xD Something naughty?? - H_  
_I don't think I want to write it down... ( >._ _GASP. Are you actually using emojis?! - H_  
_Ha. Ha. - K_  
_And sarcasm too?????! - H_  


**[MONDAY]**

_BTW, I'm gonna be out of town for a couple days. - H_  
_Oh? Why? - K_  
_Just a simple business trip. I'll be back by Saturday. - H_  
_:) Okay, then. - K_  
_When I get back, do you want to meet up? I want to take you somewhere special ;) - H_  
_Definitely - K_  
_K, let's meet up at 10am in Anteiku's like always. You haven' got classes right? - H_  
_Nope, I'm free. :)) - K_  


**[TUESDAY]**

___Hide? - K_  
_What's up? - H_  
_Nothing much, it's just that I finished my homework and wanted to talk to you. :) - K_  
_Aww, miss me already?? xDD - H_  
_Of course not. - K_  
_;D Sure, Kaneki, sure. - H_  


**[WEDNESDAY]**

___Hide? - K_  
_sorry kaneki cant talk rn - H_  
_Okay, sorry. - K_  


**[THURSDAY]**

_Okay, since you're probably busy right now to reply, I just wanted to let you know I'll be a couple min late on Sat. so don't worry and leave, okay? :) I just have to take care of a couple things first - K_

**[FRIDAY]**

_Hide? - K_

_Are you ok? - K_

_Hope we're still on for tomm. - K_

_If u have time, call me when u get home. :) - K_

**[SATURDAY]**

Hide never shows up. 

Touka-san sends him a pitying glance as he exits Anteiku, five hours after he first arrived. One cappuccino sits at the table completely empty; the other, not even touched. When he gets home, he goes straight to the trash can and reluctantly watches two bright red tickets drift down the garbage, now entirely useless. _There goes an entire week of work,_ he thinks. 

_Hide never showed up._

Kaneki doesn't know what to think then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late, guys! It's just that school has literally been in my thoughts 24/7 (even while I'm sleeping) and I haven't had time for any anime or fanfiction or whatever. The only free time I had was spent with my best friend. It's no excuse, but it's the truth. The only reason I probably updated before 2017 rolled around was because of Devon's comment on the last chappie. I don't know why, and I don't care why, and neither should you - just be grateful to her/him for it! xD Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this (crappy) chappie. Be sure to leave some feedback on your way out. Until next time!
> 
> \- xoxo Jo
> 
> Edit: The formatting in this chapter annoyed the shit out of me.


	4. stupid guy with the short blonde hair

It's almost a week later. Kaneki's taking a long, hot shower, the warmth practically burning his skin, but he's tired. So, so tired. Classes were hectic that day, and his muscles are currently screaming. Sometimes, Kaneki wonders if it would truly be a waste of money to hire a masseuse for one night. 

He's honestly considering it when his phone chimes in the ringtone he's been anticipating for far too long. The ringtone _he_ set.

_\- I see them point and I see them stare, there goes that stupid guy with the short blonde hair -_

Kaneki doesn't hesitate to hit the green button.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this... Kaneki Ken?" a voice he doesn't recognize answers.

Kaneki frowns. "Yes. Who am I speaking to?"

"Apologies for disturbing you, Kaneki-san, but this is rather important," the man on the other line says. "We were unaware of your relationship with Nagachika-san until now, but you have the right to know. This is Investigator Amon Kuroo of the CCG, and your friend is currently in the hospital."

Kaneki wants so badly to drop the phone, drop onto his knees, but he can't - he has to know. "What? Why?" he demands. "Is Hide alright?"

"You must understand this is confidential, so I am only able to tell you the bare minimum," Amon-san continues, "but your friend suffered severe wounds on our latest mission and was admitted last Thursday. He's been unconscious for the past few days after surgery and has only just woken up. His first order of business was to inform you. Currently, Nagachika-san is recuperating slowly at Kanou General Hospital. If you wish to see him - "

"Yes, yes, of course," Kaneki interrupts, eyes already scanning the room for his jacket. "Thank you, Amon-san."

"It is no problem," the man curtly replies before breaking the line.

Within seconds, Kaneki is ready to go.

 

Kaneki can't help but stare. The kind nurses had stepped aside and let him into Hide's hospital room only moments ago, but it felt like hours. His eyes trailed up and down the lifeless form, taking in all the damage, assessing the situation. A broad-shouldered man in a suit was sitting at Hide's side but stood when he entered.

"Kaneki-san?" the man inquired. His voice matched that of the man on the phone earlier, Hide's coworker. Amon-san bowed, and Kaneki returned it distractedly. "I'll leave you to him."

Kaneki nodded and waited until Amon-san shut the door after him before sitting down on the hospital bed at Hide's side and breaking down.

A familiar warmth on his hand startled him. Through his tears, Kaneki met soft yellow eyes.

"Hey there, bud," Hide murmured with a small but toothy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so sorry this took so long. All that's left is one chapter and an epilogue... Hopefully, we can finish the story within two or three months? Because I definitely can't promise another chapter for a while...
> 
> \- xoxo Jo


End file.
